Authored Lion King III:Rise Of A New King
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Months after the last fight new life is born for Loki and Kopa. But as happy beginnings are made, new problems arise. Simba is getting old, who will step up and become king? Will the brothers band together once again when danger strikes?
1. Liberty Twin

A/N:Welcome to the third installment of the Authored Lion King. Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King III**

Loki and Sherise stood at the peak of Pride Rock. White doves flew around the couple as Rafiki stood with a younger baboon at his side. Rafiki shaked his staff over the two to official the marriage. After the two baboons walked away Loki and Sherise shared a loving nuzzle before looking into each other eyes.

"Ready?"

Sherise smirked. "I was born ready"

Loki and the heavy pregnant lioness turned and roared letting the kingdom know their mates. The now married couple walked over to be greeted by the pride and Rafiki.

"You will make a wonderful Sherman" smiled Loki

The young baboon was light grey with a black mane that fell nicely around her face as it stopped to her shoulders. "I learn from the best"

Everyone laughed before seeing the two primates off. Not knowing that later that night they will be back.

-O-

A loud roar echoed though the small cave where Loki and Sherise call home. Button apparently the roar reached the cave on Pride Rock because Sif and Kiara came running. They two shooed Loki out as Rafiki and his student came in. Sherise laid on her side breathing heavy as sweat matted her dark fur.

"What do you see, Rika?" Rafiki asked his daughter

The young light grey baboon looked up. "A head, father"

Rafiki nodded before looking at Sherise. "Push"

Sherise nodded and pushed, the pain left as she felt some slide from her body.

"A beautiful healthy baby girl" Rika smiled before placing the tiny cub in her mother'paws

Sherise didn't get to bath the cub before another wave of pain erupted through her body.

"Father"

Rafiki looked at his daughter with concern. "What is it?"

"There's another head"

Automatically Sherise closed her eyes and chocolate brown lioness growled before the burning and pain stopped.

"What sex, Rika?"

Rika smiled as she placed the new cub next to his sister. "A healthy baby boy"

Rafiki smiled before looking at his daughter and nodded. Her, Rafiki, Kiara and Sif walked out of the cave to see Loki pacing with Kopa, Simba, Klane, Tony, Mheetu and Coulson sitting around.

When Loki's stormy blue sea eyes landed on his mother and mother in law he ran over. "Is everything alright?"

Kiara smiled. "Go see for yourself"

Loki looked at his cave and gulped before walking in. The pale light brown lion's throat went dry at the sight of two cubs.

"Twins?"

Sherise smiled. "Isn't it great"

Loki nodded before nuzzling her. "The best. What are their names?"

Sherise looked at the two cubs asleep at her side. "The oldest is Uhuru and her twin is Thomas or Tom"

Loki nuzzled his daughter and son. "They're beautiful like you"

The new parents shared a loving embrace as they prepared for the future.

-O-

"Those damn Pridelanders! Loki will pay!"

A light grayish brown lioness was lying down with her paws crossed over the other and her head laid on them as her green eyes was on her mate.

"They all will pay Nuka. They killed my mother and father! Not to mention my grandmother!"

A orange beige lion with black mane blew a few pieces of his mane out of his orange eyes before looking at his mate. "Vitani I know. Not the mention the deal that Loki broken"

Vitani snarled. "That imbecile will pay with his life"

"And if not his life?"

Vitani growled at Nuka before a evil smile formed. "If not his life...than whatever he holds dear to his heart"


	2. Cousins

A/N:Yep twins and of course Vitani has to see that her parents and grandparents are avenged. As well as make sure Loki pays for breaking the deal.

**Authored Lion King III**

The sun was high in the Africa bright blue sky. Her golden rays warmed the plains as the sound of children laughter rang through the savannah.

"Ha. try and catch up slow pokes" shouted a pale light brown cub with a black mane tuff on his head

"You will eat those words, Tom" a light golden cub playfully growled

Tom laughed before closing the distance to the finish line. With a mighty pounce the pale light brown cub leaped over the finish line. Soon he light golden cub race across before sliding to a stop. He was breathing heavy, trying to regain his breath.

"What does auntie Reese feed you?"

Tom giggled before smirking the same smirk his father is famous for. "The same same thing auntie Mira feed you and Edward"

Heavy breathing made the cousins look to see a golden cub with a messy brown mane tuff on his head.

"I beg to differ"

The light golden cub and Tom shared a look before busting out laughing.

"What's so funny this time?" asked a tannish-brown cub walking over with a light grey cub with a dark grey mane tuff on his head in tow

"Nothing Uhuru. Just Edward and Emmett are slow turtles as well as you and your buddy"

The tannish-brown cub rolled her light green eyes at her little brother. "Your ego is going to get you into alot of trouble one day"

Tom rolled his stormy blue sea eyes before sticking out his tounge. "You sound like mom and dad"

"Good. Now come on you four, our parents want us to show Skye around. Let's go"

Uhuru turned and headed from the large shady tree towrads Pride Rock with the light grey cub and the twins brothers following. Tom groaned before running over to walk at his sister side.

"Tell me again why we got stuck babysitting?"

Uhuru glared at her brother. "This isn't some cub, she's our cousin. So be nice"

Tom grunted before contining to Pride Rock with his sister and friends.

-O-

A golden cub stood at the peack of her home as her amber eyes roamed the kingdom. A deep sigh escaped her lighter gold muzzle as she looked for something or someone.

"Don't worry they"ll come"

Another aigh left the small cub's muzzle. "Are you sure,nana?"

Kiara chuckled before nuzzling her youngest grandcub. "Positve. As your tour guide has no choice"

The cub frowned at the golden lioness."But I can explore o my own"

"You're just like your uncle"

"Uncle Loki?"

Kiar nodded with a smile. "He was just like you when he was young"

The golden cub smiled up at the queen before looking down from hearing her name being called.

"Skye!"

The golden cub looked and seen five cubs. Skye looked from them to Kiara who nodded. With a huge grin the golden cub ran down the rocky stairs as best she could withut falling. But on the last step, the golden cub tripped and fell face first to the ground. Tom couldn't help the snickers that escaped his muzzle. After spitting out some dirt Skye looked up to see a pair of light green eyes of a tannish-brown cub looking down at her.

"Are you alright,Skye?"

Skye blushed before nodding."Um...how do you know my name?"

Uhuru giggle before helping the slightly younger cub up. "We're cousins. I am Uhuru but you can call me Uru." then the tannish-brown cub looked at the light grey cub. "That's my good friend, Chaka" then she moved her light green eyes to the twin brothers. "These are our other cousins, Edward and Emmett" with a sigh she looked at her brother. "And this pain in the tail is my little brother, Thomas"

The pale light brown cub glared at his sister. "Only by a few mintues and it's Tom"

Skye smiled sheepishly before looking around at the group of cubs. "What now?"

A mischievous smile formed on Tom's muzzle. "Why we play of course"


	3. Crossing Borders

A/N:Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover, a little mischief goes a long way. After all like father like son. Also I highly recommend you read a a lion king story called You're Out Of Your Mind by 's a good story so far.

**Authored Lion King III**

Tom lead his sister and the other cubs to the eastern borders. Uhuru's light green eyes widen before she jumped in her twin's path.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Tom rolled his stormy sea eyes. "To see what is on the other side"

The tannish-brown cub frowned. "The adults told us to stay away"

"But they didn't say why"

Uhuru glared at the pale light brown cub. "They told us to keep away for a reason"

Tom walked around his sister. "If you're to afraid. Oh well...I'm still going"

Uhuru stared at her brother in shock. Sky walked over to her cousin's side and watched Tom walk over the border.

"Are you really going to let him go?"

Uhuru was about to say something when a loud scream reached the remaining cubs ears. Running back towards them was Tom looking like he seen a ghost.

"What happened?" Uhuru asked

But Tom jumped behind the two female cubs as two lions crossed the border. The six cubs screamed.

"Woah. It's okay, we're not going to hurt you" sooed a pale cream lion with a dark brown mane

The cubs looked at the lion who spoke first. He looked to be around King Simba' s age and he had blood running down his bright fur. Bruises scattered across his body as he had rips in his ears.

"What are you doing out here? Where is your parents?" asked a dull cream lion with mild brown mane

This lion was young around Kopa's age. He wasn't far from the older lion when it came to the bruises. The cubs also noticed that the dull cream lion was favoring his left paw. With a deep breath and new found courage, Tom approached the two.

"Who are you?"

"Deadmeat!"

The cubs gasped as the two injured lions growled. Walking across the border was a orange beige lion with a black mane. Behind him was group of eight lions and lionesses. Four really big lions and four well build and well feed lionesses. The orange beige lion looked from the two injured lions to the cubs where his orange eyes glisten with evil glee at the sight of a pale light brown cub. This cub looked oddly familiar. From the black mane tuff that fell in between his stormy sea eyes.

"Who's your father boy"

Tom gulped, clearly afraid. As from the tone of the orange beige lion made it very clear. He wasn't asking but demanding. Tom swallow the lump in his small throat.

"I am the son of Prince Loki and Princess Sherise. The grandson of King Simba and Queen Kiara"

A evil smile formed on the orange beige lion's muzzle."Do you know who I am?"

Tom shook his as his body shook from fear.

"I am your cousin and mate to the rightful heir to Pride Rock"

Tom's eyes widen as his body shook dangerously. "NNNuka"

The pale cream lion and the dull cream lion growled knowing what is going through the orange beige lion's head.

"Don't even think about it, Nuka!" the dull cream lion snarled

Nuka laughed darkly. "Who's going to stop me? Clearly not you two!"

The two injured lions stepped in front of the six cubs and bared their teeth.

Nuka's face turned serious before he growled. "Kill them but leave the son of Loki to me"

The cubs screamed before running out of the way as the fight started. All but one, Tom. The pale light brown cub sat frozen from fear. Nuka laughed before licking his chops.

"This is easier than I will be real proud"

With that Nuka raised his paw fully prepared to strike the cub in front of him. Right before the large paw met with Tom's body Nuka was tackled by a light brown blur.


	4. Never Forget

A/N:Yeah I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover, Nuka is a bastard. Now this chapter is a shocker, enjoy.

**Authored Lion King III**

Nuka shook his head to shake off the dizziness before looking up for his attacker. To stare into stormy sea eyes of a lioness. The lioness had pale light brown fur and looked to be a few months younger than his dead mother in law. Nuka looked from the lioness to see how his back up was doing to see that two young lionesses was fighting off them along side the injured lions.

"You're not going to win!"

The lioness snarled before putting her paw on the younger lion's throat, pressing lightly. "Do you want to bet! Now call retreat"

Nuka glared at the lioness before roaring to his pride. The remaining of Nuka's back up stopped what they were doing before running back across the border. The pale light brown lioness smiled before backing up letting the orange beige lion run.

"This isn't over!" Nuka sneered before following his members

The lioness snorted before looking at the cubs who was stricken with fear. Then her eyes landed on the pale light brown cub. Before she could say anything a loud roar echoed through the air. In the lead of a group of lions and lionesses was Loki.

"Who are you..."

Loki stopped in his tracks as he got a good look at the lioness near his son. The lioness smiled lightly at the younger lion.

"You were just a babe but a mother never forgets"

Loki eyes widen as he starred at the lioness. His mouth went dry as Sherise walked over and nuzzled him.

"Loki..."

"Valka!"

The lioness and everyone looked to see a light cream lioness standing by a body of a lion. When Simba's eyes landed on the lion on the ground.

"Diesel!"

The dark beige lion walked over and nudged the pale cream lion.

"My time has come. I'm just glad help can when they did"

Simba had his ears against his head as he watched his friend breathed his last breath. Kiara walked over and nuzzled her mate as she let tears fall. The dull cream lion was now favoring his left front paw and his back left leg. When his blue eyes landed on a red lioness he smiled.

"Hey"

Natasha smiled before running over and burying her head in the lion's mild brown mane. "Oh Clint. I thought I never see you again"

The pale light brown lioness smiled at the reunion before looking back at Loki.

"You're my..."

Valka nodded. "Your father attacked me and dragged me to the dessert. Where he left me to die. I was later found by a lion and he took me in along with two teen lionesses. Which after the lion died they followed me"

Loki was speechless but the prince managed to choke out some words. "Why?"

"You were small and Rashad didn't like it. He named you Laufey"

Loki frowned. "My name is Loki. Queen Kiara gave me that name"

Valka nodded. "I never liked Laufey any way"

Loki looked from his mother to see Simba and Kiara walked over.

"We need to head back. Have a farewell for Diesel"

Simba then caught sight of Valka. "Who are you?!"

"My mother" Loki then added after seeing the look on Kiara's face. "My birth mother"

But the hurt, disstored look didn't fade. Loki felt terrible. Simba nodded before heading to Pride Rock with the other following. Sherise had picked up Tom and headed with the others as Uhuru was with Sif. Tony and Jermira picked up their twins before following. Mya picked up Chaka and followed the pride with her mate, Jayden by her side. Sky was picked up by Kopa and followed his family with Mavis at his side. The young lionesses followed behind Valka who was following Loki.

-O-

Vitani laid in the cave waiting for her mate to return with the run aways. But the light grayish brown lioness was getting frustrated. So she got up and went for a walk. She walked into the heart of the eastern land were a nice patch of grass roamed as prey animals grazed for miles. Vitani sat and pinned her ears as she remembered when her mother took her hear to learn how to hunt. The young lioness' ears twitched at the sound of someone walking on grass behind her.

"Who's there!?" Vitani growled as she looked around

After seeing nothing, the light grayish brown lioness got up and walked over to the northern border. There was a large gorge that made the border, in it was a river that took water to lands miles and miles away. This is where she, Nuka and their pride toss the dead bodies after the last fight. One of those bodies were her mother. Vitani closed her eyes to keep the tears that threatens to fall at bay. Her ears twitched at the sound of someone stepping on a branch. Vitani turned around with a snarl to stare into familiar green eyes.


	5. Trouble

A/N:Nope Valka is not going to cause no troubles. I also feel bad for Kiara but she'll be Loki's mother no matter what. Also CSIMentalistTLK lover, you seen Captain America 2 yet?

**Authored Lion King III**

"Mmmother?"

Vitani couldn't believe what she was seeing. There standing a few feet away was the creamy-grey lioness in all her glory.

"In the flesh"

The light grayish brown lioness couldn't contain her excitement and ran over where she buried her head in the older lioness' chest.

"Mother...I'm glad you're alive. We can avenged father and grandfather together"

Nala looked grim for a moment before stepping back. "Vitani...I'm glad you want to avenge your father and grandfather. But I'm not here on the count of Kovu"

Vitani's green eyes widen as she took in her mother's words. "You mean?"

"I was never in love with Kovu. I always had feelings for Simba. I just thought your father would win but deep down my heart belonged to the second prince"

Vitani stared at her mother in shock before shaking her head and looked back at the creamy-grey lioness. "What now?"

A evil glint shined in Nala's eyes a evil smile formed across her muzzle. "I get what I want and use the aftermath for our will"

Vitani stood still for a moment before her eyes flashed with confusion. "What about Kiara?"

"I already have a plan"

-O-

The sun had started to set when the Pridelanders and never landers returned to Pride Rock. As everyone climbed up the rocky stairs Loki and Valka stood facing one another.

"I don't really know what to say. I have to talk to my cubs but in the morning we can talk"

Valka smiled at her son. "I understand. Besides I left three of my members on the outskirts"

Loki nodded biding his mother goodnight before turning and heading towards his personal cave. At the entrance was Sherise with the cubs.

"Uhuru! Thomas!"

The pale light brown cub grimaced. Knowing he was in trouble, that's the only time his father calls him Thomas.

"Who ideal was it to go over the border?"

A simple question but Loki knew. He was giving his son a chance to confess, properly. But the pale light brown lion should of known better.

"Who says it was us! It could of been the other cubs!"

Loki closed his eyes before opening them and looking at his daughter. "Uhuru, you're dismissed"

Uhuru gave her twin a sorry look before heading in the cave with her mother. Sherise walked over and nuzzled her son before nuzzling her mate.

"Don't be to hard on him" the brown lioness whispered before following her daughter

Loki turned back to his son and closed his eyes before opening them and sighing deeply. Deciding it was best to take his mate's advice. "You know I was just like you when I was your age."

Tom grunted before rolling his eyes. "You were never like me. You've been a goody Pridelander all your life. How would you know?"

Loki chuckled lightly. "Oh, you'd be surprised" then the pale light brown lion grew serious. "Thomas, I'm only trying to protect you."

"By grounding me every time you get!?"

Loki was getting angry. "Those are the rules, son."

Tom glared and growled at his father also with hostility. "All I ever hear is rules, rules, rules! "Don't do this" and "don't do that"! What good are teeth and...and claws if you can never use them?!"

"Stop that growling!"

"I can't help it, pop! Rogues growl!"

"There will be no rogues in this family!"

"Then maybe I don't wanna be in this family!"

Loki had enough and stood before growling at his son. "Like it or not, you are a part of this family, and until you start acting like it, you can just get used to being grounded every night!"

Loki leaves and goes inside the cave angered, Sherise watches Tom walk away, she gives a hopeless sigh, and goes inside as well leaving Tom alone to calm down.


	6. A Little Concerned

A/N: You're right CSIMentalistTLK lover, a little rebellion. But like I said before, like father like son.

**Authored Lion King III**

Kiara sat on the edge of Pride Rock. She had watched the fight between her son and grandson. The golden lioness shook her head with a sigh before getting up and headed for the cave. Silently promising to speak to her youngest son in the morning. As the queen reached the cave entrance Kiara was surprised to see her youngest granddaughter sitting outside with a worried expression.

"Sky...what are you doing out here?"

The golden cub looked from the savannah where she seen her cousin run a few moments ago.

"Will he be alright?"

Kiara sighed, apparently Sky had heard the fight between her uncle and cousin.

"I'm not sure, dearie. But why don't you go check"

Sky smiled before climbing down the rocky steps and ran through the plains towards where she seen Tom go.

"Where's Sky going?"

Kiara looked from the golden cub to the cave entrance to see Kopa standing there.

"She went to check on Thomas. He and Loki had a fight"

The golden lion frowned. "Again?"

Kiara sighed and nodded while Kopa groaned.

"It's like history repeating itself"

"I know...I'm going to talk to your brother in the morning. For now let's wait for the cubs' return"

Kopa nodded and sat besides his mother, awaiting the return of his daughter and nephew.

-O-

Sky had found the pale light brown cub by the water hole with his head lowered and ears against his skull.

"Thomas?"

Tom opened his eyes and growled. "It's Tom and what do you want!?"

Sky pinned her ears as a whine escaped. "I mean Tom...I came to see if you were alright. I heard the fight between you and uncle Loki"

Tom grunted. "And?"

"And...I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

Tom looked at the younger golden cub with a glare. "Why do you care?"

Sky looked down, tracing a pattern in the dirt with a claw. "I...um...thought it would be a nice thing to do. But I'll leave"

Sky turned to leave but was stopped by the pale light brown cub's voice.

"Wait. I'm sorry...I'm still upset but I shouldn't of taken it out on you"

Sky smiled sheepishly. "It's okay. If you want you can sleep in the cave with me"

Tom looked at the golden cub with a raised eyebrow which earned Sky to blush.

"I mean...you know with the others"

Tom nodded and followed Sky towards Pride Rock. Where Sky flopped down in a corner, Tom looked around before seeing Sky pat a spot next to her. Tom's black rimmed ears twitched before he walked over and laid down a few inches away. The two cubs' heads were facing one another as they curled up in a ball.

"Goodnight, Thomas"

Tom glared at the younger cub as he watched Sky closed her eyes. "It's Tom"

The pale light brown cub sneered before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Life And Death

A/N:I'm glad you liked them. I think they're cute myself.

**Authored Lion King III**

The warm rays of the sun creeped into Loki's cave causing the pale light brown lion to open his eyes. With a yawn, Loki stood and walked out of the cave. Loki was breathing in the fresh air when he felt a presence join him.

"Morning" Sherise said giving her mate a nuzzle

Loki nuzzled his mate with a purr. "Morning love"

"Thomas didn't come home last night"

Loki's ears twitched. "Maybe he's will my parents"

Sherise nodded with a frown. "Loki...don't you think you were to hard on Thomas. He's after all just a cub"

"Firm dicipline molds a cub into a lion"

Sherise smiled at her mate with a light laugh. "You turned out pretty good."

Loki pinned his ears and sighed. "Yeah, but I met you. And if is weren't for you, I don't know where I would be"

Sherise nuzzled him. "Maybe that's what he needs"

Loki's ears perked at his mate's words. But the brown lioness already headed back in the cave. With a sigh Loki headed towards the direction of the water hole. As he was lapping up the cool liquid the voice of his mother range through his ears. Loki looked up and seen Kiara walking over.

"Morning mother"

The golden lioness nuzzled her son before sitting. "I heard your talk with Thomas last night"

"You did"

Kiara nodded. "You need to talk to him before we have another repeat"

Loki frowned at the thought of his son doing the things he did. "I'll talk to him"

Kiara smiled and gave the pale light brown lion a nuzzle before watching him walk towards Pride Rock.

"Well morning sunshine"

Kiara smiled as Simba walked over and gave the golden lioness a loving nuzzle.

"I seen Loki, is everything alright?"

Kiara sighed deeply. "I can't say. Loki and Thomas had another fight last night"

Simba sighed and lowered his head. "This is my fault. I should of treated Loki better"

Kiara smiled lightly. "You can change that"

Simba nuzzled her gratefully. "How about a walk? Been awhile we had alone time"

Kiara giggled before licking Simba's cheek. "I'll love that"

With that the king and queen left the water hole for their walk. The two were heading towards the western borders where Mheetu's cave sat. Their bodies rubbed against one another from how close they were. As the two reached the border a cold breeze blew pass. Making the golden lioness shivered from the cold air.

"You alright?"

Kiara nodded but before she could say anything the sound of dark laughter rang through their ears. The king and queen looked towards the border where their eyes widen at the sight before them.

"Well isn't it my little sister. The mate stealer"

Kiara's bright face paled as she watched her so pose dead sister cross the border.

"What are you doing here?!" Simba growled. "You're so pose to be dead"

Nala chuckled before purring. "Well I'm not, lovely"

The lionesses following Nala surrounded Kiara but left Simba opened. Nala nodded clearly a sign for the lionesses to attack.

"No!" Simba roared

The dark beige lion went to help his mate but he was pounced on by a large dark grey lion with a dark grey mane. The younger lion easily pinned him the Pride Lands king to the ground on his stomach where Nuka came and turned his brother's head so he could look at his mate get attacked. Soon the golden lioness fell to the ground.

Nala walked over and placed a paw on her sister's throat before looking at Simba. "She's alive but unconscious. But that can changed...it depends on you"

Tears fell from Simba's amber eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Nala smirked before walking over to the king letting Vitani take her place with a claw to Kiara's throat.

"I want you. I always have"

Simba didn't know what to feel but he defiantly felt sick. His amber eyes widen before he snarled.

"I'll never betray my mate!"

Nala laughed before looking at her daughter. The light grayish brown lioness slid a claw across her aunt's throat, drawing blood. Simba's face went pale before he lowered his head.

"Alright!" tears fell from his closed eyes. "Please. Stop...I'll do it"

Nala looked over to Vitani and nodded. Vitani stopped and stepped back as Nala turned back to Simba and smiled.

"I knew you'll see it my way"

Simba looked at his mate and silently apologized before mounting the crazy lioness.


	8. A New King And Queen

A/N:Guest, Yeah Simba is getting old. CSIMentalistTLK lover, I don't like Nala in this one. She's defiantly sick.

**Authored Lion King III**

Loki had spent a good amount of time looking for Thomas. To no avail, the cubs' must of left before he came back from the water hole. As the pale light brown lion neared Pride Rock he seen his mate with Kopa and Mavis. The large golden lion was pacing with a worry look.

"What's going on?" Loki asked walking over and earning the three to look at him

Sherise sighed deeply before nuzzling her mate. "Your parents hasn't come back yet. And Kopa's worried"

Loki looked at his brother and could see the worry in the older lion's dark blue eyes. "How about we go look. Maybe they went to see Mheetu"

Kopa nodded before following his brother towards the western borders.

-O-

When the brothers got to the borders they were stricken with fear as they seen the unconscious body of Kiara. Her once bright golden fur was matted with thick red blood. Loki checked on the queen as Kopa looked around. Loki put a pale cream coloured paw on his mother's chest and lowered his head.

"Loki..."

Loki looked up with teary eyes which made Kopa gasped. The pale light brown lion closed his eyes and roared. Birds scattered across the sky as nearby animals ran off.

-O-

The kingdom had come to pay their respect. The Pridelanders and never landers had gathered around in a semi circle. Sarafina wailed on her mate's shoulder. Mufasa tried to comfort the old cream lioness but it was hard as tears fell freely from his eyes. Loki was a sobbing mess. Sherise tried to comfort her mate as best as she could. As well as Mavis. Little cries didn't go unheard. Skye cried and screamed. Her small body shook dangerously like a earth quake. Thomas sat with his head lowered. He looked at his little cousin and gasped. The small cub's eyes were a bright blue like...Kiara.

"Mom...dad"

Loki and Sherise looked at their son who was staring at the shaking golden cub.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Loki asked his voice rasp from roaring

"Skye's eyes changed"

Loki and Sherise looked at one another before looking at the golden princess. Their eyes widen as they seen the bright blue eyes of the late queen.

-O-

"How is that possible?"

Mufasa, Mheetu and Sarafina was in a private cave talking with Loki and Sherise and Kopa and Mavis.

"Skye was the closest to Kiara. So her death must of left a mark. That's all I have" Mheetu explained

Mufasa looked at his grandsons. "Simba is still missing. The Pride Lands needs a king"

Kopa backed away shaking his head. "I don't want no part of the throne. Give it to Loki and Sherise. I'm sure it would be what mother wanted"

Mufasa nodded before turning to the spoken couple. "You are King and queen. Tomorrow will be your crowning ceremony"

Loki and Sherise bowed before exiting the cave. The now king and queen took a slow walk towards their cave. Wondering will they be good rulers as Simba and Kiara.


	9. Those Blue Eyes

A/N:Yeah RIP Kiara. I didn't want to kill her but had to.

**Authored Lion King III**

As the sun began to rise all the animals began their terk to Pride Rock for the crowning of the new king and queen. Loki sat at the top of Pride Rock with his head lowered and eyes closed.

"Loki"

The pale light brown lion looked up and seen Valka by the slope.

"Valka..."

The pale light brown lioness smiled lightly before walking over and sitting. "I'm sorry about Queen Kiara. She must of been special"

Loki looked from his birth mother to the gathering animals. "You have no idea. She was funny, she always made me feel safe. That's one of the reasons I married Sherise. She was so much like Kiara...I fell for her"

Valka smiled at the younger lion. "Sherise sounds wonderful. I'm sure she be a amazing queen like Kiara. And you'll be just as wonderful as king"

Loki smiled grateful at the older lioness. "Thanks Valka"

"Maybe some day you can call me mother"

Loki pinned his ears and frowned. "Maybe"

A elephant trumpet made the new king's ears perked. Loki sighed before standing and heading towards the slope.

"Poor kid" Valka whispered before walking down

-O-

Sherise was already at the peak with Rafiki and his daughter. Loki walked over to the young brown lioness' side. Sherise licked her mate's muzzle.

"You ready?"

Loki nuzzled her lovingly before sighing. "Than I'll ever be"

Sherise playfully growled before pawing her mate's black mane. "Stop using my words"

Loki smiled before looking at the animals. Rafiki chanted a spiritual royal chant before breaking a groud and spread the juice across their heads and waved his staff over them. Loki and Sherise shared a look before the pale light brown lion turned back to the gathered animals and took a deep breath and roared. Sherise took a deep breath also before letting out a loud roar. The Pridelanders and never landers roared in reply as the animals cheered for their new rulers. A sun beam shined down on the king and queen causing the animals to bow. Sherise nuzzled into Loki's mane. As the new king looked up and seen a image of Kiara smiling loving down. Loki smiled up at the spirit silently promising to make her proud.

-O-

The cubs were hanging around the water hole. It wasn't nothing to really do, three of the six had lost their grandmother. But two out of the three was hurt the most. Sky was lapping up the cool liquid with her eyes closed. When she finished drinking she opened them and looked at her reflection. A terrifying scream left her mouth.

"Sky what's wrong?" Tom asked running over to the young cub's side

"My eyes...their not amber"

Tom looked at Sky's eyes and remembered yesterday her eyes changing.

"Thomas!"

The pale light brown cub shook his head before looking back at the small golden cub. "You have grandma's eyes"

Sky didn't know what to say. She was lost, her eyes had changed colors and now she looks like Kiara.

"If anything...I think your new eye color are pretty"

Sky blushed before looking away. Loki smiled before tapping Sky on the shoulder and ran off.

"Tag you're it"

"No fair!" Sky playfully growled before running after Tom


	10. Healing Hearts

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah, with Kiara gone it's a good time for Valka to step up.

I Warn You To Who Is Reading This Story! Boy x Boy relationships are from this chapter and on out.

**Authored Lion King III**

It's been a few weeks since the death of Queen Kiara. Everyone had come to accept the fact that the savior queen was gone and that the savior king was either missing or dead. The pride and the animals now looked to the new king and queen for guidance. It was rocky the first week but King Loki is getting the hang of things with the help of Kopa and Mufasa. Sarafina volunteered to show Sherise the way of ruling. Loki and Sherise had accepted the responsibility of the Pride Lands. But Loki still grieved for his adopted mother. The cubs didn't know what to do. Thomas and Skye were the closest to the late queen. And from that the two grew a close bond. But as life was moving on some hearts never fully healed.

~O~

Day after day, week after week Coulson watched Mheetu sneak away. He never asked where he go but one day he just followed. Coulson followed the creamy brown lion to the borders of the Outlands and Pride Lands where the younger lion was bawling his eyes out. The light cream lion felt his heart ache at the sight before his eyes.

"Mheetu..."

The creamy brown lion's ears flickered before he lifted his head to see the older lion looking down at him with concern.

"Coulson?"

The light cream lion smiled lightly before sitting. "You run off to here to cry. Why?"

Mheetu sighed. "So I won't seem weak. It's my job to be strong for the pride...imagine what I would look like crying in front of everyone"

Coulson lowered his gaze. "You're...grieving. They will understand, everyone and the strongest warriors need time to grieve"

Mheetu looked up with hopeful green eyes. "You don't think I'm weak?"

Coulson shook his head. "Not at all. I think you're quite brave and I'm sorry for your lost. Kiara must of been special"

Mheetu nodded before looking to the sky. "She took me in after Simba and my mother abandoned me. She's the only family I knew"

Tears began to fall and matted the young lion's fur. Coulson frowned and before he knew what he was doing he nuzzled into Mheetu's ginger brown mane. Mheetu closed his eyes and leaned in. Laying his head on Coulson's mild brown mane. Things are starting to brighten up in the prince's life.

~O~

Even in the Eastern Land things were brightening up. Nala sat on a ledge as she watched Hans and Nuka drag Simba out of his prison cave.

"Where are we taking him?" asked the dark grey lion

The creamy grey lioness smiled at her follower and son in law. "Take him back to the Pride Lands"

The lions nodded before continuing to drag the older lion away as Vitani approached her mother.

"Are you sure that's a wise thing?"

Nala smiled at her daughter as she rubbed her lower stomach. "I got what I wanted"


	11. Unexpected

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Only because it's all connected. For the greater good, kinda.

**Authored Lion King III**

The sun had started to set when Loki returned to Pride Rock. With being king, he and his family were deemed to move in the cave. A yawn lefted his mouth as he climbed up the rocky steps. It's been a exhausting day, with end a fuel between the giraffes and elephants. Soon rest was in order, but going to sleep would have to wait for a little longer. As when he reached the top he was greeted by his mate.

"Love you shouldn't have stayed up"

Sherise smiled as she nuzzled into his black mane before looking at him. "I...couldn't sleep"

Loki looked at the brown lioness with a raised eyebrow. "Oh"

Sherise sighed deeply before looking at her mate in the eyes. "Loki I'm pregnant again"

Loki sat quietly, taking in the new information. The minutes quickly passing which worried the young queen.

"Loki say something!"

The pale light brown lion shook his head before looking back at his mate who was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry Reese. I'm happy just...we already got two cubs who are in line for the throne..."

Sherise smiled lightly. "It will all be alright. Besides Uhuru don't want to be queen...so it's between Thomas and the new cub"

Loki nuzzled her lovingly before licking her cheek. "What would I do without you"

Sherise giggled. "You won't be able to live without me"

The pale light brown lion laughed before closing his eyes and sighed. "I have a big day tomorrow. Got some lessons or what not with Kopa and Mufasa"

The brown lioness nodded before looking at the starry night sky and sighed. "I have a morning hunt to do"

Loki and Sherise sat and looked at the bright stars for a few minutes more before retiring in for the night.

~O~

Morning came pretty quickly for the Pridelanders. As the sun began to rise a loud roar erupted through the air. Loki blinked his eyes open before walking out of the cave. He dragged his body over to the edge where he seen a unfamiliar lion. Loki frowned before he growled at the lion below.

"Who are you? And why are you in my lands?!"

By this time the pride had woken up and walked out of the cave to see what's all the commotion is about. Sherise stood by Mufasa and Nick with Uhuru and Thomas in between her paws. The unknown lion looked up with ocean blue eyes. His grayish brown mane blew lightly in the morning breeze as the sun shined down on his creamy golden fur.

"Your highness...I came because I thought you should know that there's a badly injured lion by the border...well was and I have been looking after him since last night. I came here thinking he might be one of your members"

Kopa rushed over with hopeful dark blue eyes. "What do this lion looks like?"

The creamy golden lion cast his eyes down as his ears flickered before he looked up. "Well he's dark beige and has a dark brown mane with dark brown ear rims"

Everyone gasped as Sherise looked up at Zazu who was perched on her shoulder. "Get Rafiki"

The blue hornbill nodded before flying off towards the large tree that Rafiki and his daughter calls home.

"Young lion, what's your name?" Loki asked

The pale light brown lion noticed that the lion below was younger than him.

"My name is Clay, sir"

Loki nodded. "You, my brother and grandfather go and bring my father here"

Clay bowed before watching the two older golden lions jump down before leading them to where he stayed the night at.

~O~

Tony had took the twins, Edward and Emmett on patrol. A little father and sons bonding and to give Jermira a break.

"Dad"

Tony looked at the light golden cub. "Yes Emmett"

Emmett looked up with questioning bright blue eyes. "Is it true Uncle Loki was bad?"

The golden lion's brown eyes widen as he looked at his youngest son. "Who told you that?"

"We heard the animals talking" said a golden cub

"So is it true?"

Tony sighed. "There once was a time when good lions get lost and do bad things. Uncle Loki was hurt and did bad things"

"Oh" Edward said his amber eyes down. "Does our cousins know?"

Tony shook his head, his eyes on what's up ahead.

"Wouldn't it be best to tell them?" Emmett asked

Tony sighed deeply and nodded his head. "Yes. When the right time comes Uhuru, Thomas and Skye will find out"

Without anything else to say the twins continued to follow their father.


	12. He'll Be Alright

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah. It's never good to keep secrets.

**Authored Lion King III**

Simba woke up with a groan, his amber eyes scanned his surroundings for one lioness. His dark brown rimmed ears flickered at the sound of someone walking in the cave. The dark beige lion moved his gaze to the cave entrance to see Loki and Kopa walking in.

"Boys...where's your mother?"

Dark blue met stormy blue sea eyes. The golden lion sighed before looking at his father. But before he could say something Loki spoke up. His voice came out laced with sadness and guilt.

"Dad...a few weeks ago... Kopa and I went to look for you and mother. But we only found mother and...she was dead"

Simba' s eyes widen as tears began to fall. His ears pinned against his head as he sobbed uncontrollably and loudly. His large body rocked violently with every sob. Kopa and Loki shared a look before looking back at their father with tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Kiara..."

The brothers lowered their heads in sadness. As Simba cried and screamed his late mate's name.

-O-

It's been a few days since Clay return Simba back to the pride. Now the dark beige lion was taking a walk with his sons.

"So what has happened to the kingdom since I been gone?"

Kopa and Loki shared a look before gulping. The golden lion looked at his father and sighed.

"Father...I gave the rights of the throne to Loki and Sherise"

Simba was quiet for a few moments before sighing. "Kiara would wanted you as king...I'm proud of you. You have done amazing"

Loki smiled. "Kopa and grandpa Mufasa helped"

Simba head bump his youngest son and sighed. "If it's alright I would like to spend time with my grands"

Loki and Kopa nodded before walking back to Pride Rock with Simba in the middle.

-O-

Simba laid near the water hole with his grandchildren sitting near by. A proud smile on his muzzle as they tell him what happened while he was gone. His eyes moved from each cub till his amber orbs landed on little Skye.

"You look just like your grandmother"

Skye smiled lightly before nuzzling into Simba's dark brown mane. Uhuru and Thomas joined in as Mavis and Sherise watched from across the water hole.

"It's so sad"

Sherise nodded as her head rested on her paws.

"Will he be okay?"

Sherise sighed deeply before looking at the grayish brown lioness. "I'm sure he'll be fine"

The brown queen turned back to look at her father in law as the older lion was telling the cubs another story about when Kopa and Loki was their ages.


	13. Key To Salvation

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah I feel bad for Simba too and he knew Loki being king was what Kiara wanted.

**Authored Lion King III**

Time went on again and it was time for Queen Sherise and Nala to give birth. In the Pride Lands Loki was pacing as some of the males sat by.

"I hope she's okay"

Tony rolled his brown eyes. "Of course she will. Sherise is not weak"

Loki stopped pacing and looked at the golden lion. But before he could say something Valka walked out of the cave.

"Loki"

The pale light brown king looked from Tony to his mother. "Is everything alright?"

Valka nodded. "Queen Sherise wants to see you"

Loki took a deep breath before walking in the cave. Sherise smiled at the sight of her mate before moving her paw to reveal a small chocolate brown cub.

"Meet our newest addition"

Loki bend down and gave the cub's head a lick and a nuzzle. From feeling it's father's touch the cub rolled over and blinked it's eyes open to reveal emerald green orbs.

"Is it a a boy or girl?"

Sherise nuzzled the cub in between her paws before smiling sweetly at her mate. "A girl. Have you thought of names, cause I have nothing"

Loki smiled lovingly at the cub before he looked up at his queen. "How do you feel about naming her after mother"

Sherise's amber eyes widen. "You mean Kiara?"

Loki smiled sheepishly and nodded. "But if not..."

Sherise reached up and licked the pale light brown lion's cheek. "No. I like it. Our little Princess Kiara"

Loki smiled grateful before nuzzling the chocolate brown lioness who gladly returned the affection with a loving purr.

-O-

In the Eastern Land Nala had went into labor a week later after Queen Sherise. Nala laid in a large cave that use to be her father's. The creamy grey lioness was in her last stage of labor. Vitani was in there with her mother as Nuka and Hans waited outside with a teen red lion with a growing darker red mane. As two lioness cubs tussle nearby. Nuka grunted at the squeals of the cubs. Which earned Hans and the teen to look at the orange beige lion.

"You okay there?" the red teen asked his green eyes motionless

Nuka growled. "Why couldn't Vitani have boys!? Instead we have useless girls"

"Hey!"

The males looked and seen two light brown lioness cubs. One with a hair tuff like Vitani was the one that spoke up.

"Um...Tama...we should get back to training" said the other light brown cub her amber eyes from her great grandfather on her mother's side, full of fear

"No!" Tama snarled her orange eyes firey. "We are not useless. Me and Kula are your chance of getting back into the Pride Lands. You need lionesses to fight and make you immortal or something like that"

"Tama!" Kula shouted

A small yawn caused everyone to look at one of the smaller caves. Where a light creamy brown lioness cub sat rubbing the sleep out of her bright blue eyes.

"I hear you all the way out here"

Kula's ears flickered before she spoke. "Azjah! Tama is going to get us all into trouble"

Nuka rolled his orange eyes. "Not this time. I like how Tama spoke up...speaking your mind and not afraid of the outcome is very useful. Now back to training. And Azjah on the triple for sleeping in!"

Azjah sighed. "Yes sir"

As the triplets were walking away Vitani walked out of the large cave.

"My mother wants you to meet the newest addition"

Nuka sneered as he walked in the cave with Hans and the teen, Thanos following. Nala smiled at the males and purred.

"Meet our key to salvation"

Nala moved her paw to reveal two cubs nestled together.

"I hope they're males!" Nuka growled

"Of course!" Nala purred. "Meet Tojo and Evans"

Thanos looked at the cubs before looking at back at the creamy grey lioness. "Who is who?"

Nala gave the teen's cheek before replying. "The creamy grey cub is Tojo and the golden cub is Evans"

Nuka looked at Evans. "He looks like that lion Mufasa and Simba. Simba mostly"

Nala rolled her green eyes. "Mufasa is Simba's uncle and Simba is the father"

"Oooohhh"

Hans and Thanos snickered before earning a growl from the orange beige lion. The two yelped before running out of the cave.

"Now to plan to plan our revenge!"

Nuka and Nala laughed evily as they planned their way back into the Pride Lands.


	14. Hell To Pay

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah Tama is a fireball. Like her mother and grandmother. As Azjah and Kula take after Sarafina. I'm glad you like Kiara. She and Evans are important.

**Authored Lion King III**

The Pride Lands was going strong since the birth of Princess Kiara. The first wave of cubs were heading into their teen stages. While little Kiara were just five months old. Today was the day that she gets to venture without any babysitters. Kiara loves her siblings but they are frustrating, especially Thomas. His attitude has been real sour lately. But enough of her big brother. The chocolate brown cub had plans today and no one was going to stop her. After making sure no one was watching she leaped down the rocky steps and ran across the savannah.

"Wow" the princess whispered as she looked around in awe

Kiara smiled as a white butterfly flew over her head before landing on a ledge. She crouched low and growled before pouncing. The bug flew away but Kiara was in awe at the sight before her eyes. She had made it the eastern land. Kiara jumped off the ledge and walked around.

"This place isn't so bad..."

"Watch out!"

Before Kiara could register what's happening she was tackled by a golden blur. Kiara sat up and shook her head to knock away the stars before looking for who attack her. To see a golden cub sit up.

"Hey what's the big idea!"

The cub pinned his black rimmed ears and lowered his amber eyes. "I'm sorry. I was playing and..."

Kiara smiled lightly. "Hey it's okay. I should of watched where I was going. I'm Kiara by the way"

The golden cub's ears perked. "I thought you would be older"

Kiara cocked her head to the side before she giggled. "Oh. I'm named after my late Grammy"

The golden cub smiled sheepishly. " ...I'm Evans"

Kiara smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Want to play"

Evans nodded and was about to chase the darker pelted cub when three lioness cubs came running over with a creamy grey lion cub.

"Evans. You're needed for training..."

Kula stopped at the sight of another cub. Tama snarled before pouncing on the younger cub and pinning her down.

"Who are you!"

Tears threatened to fall from the princess' green eyes. "I'm Princess Kiara II of the Pride Lands"

Tama snarled in Kiara's face. "I should kill you"

Kiara whimpered and before anything could be said or done a loud roar echoed through the air. The eastern land cubs took a few steps backwards before a pale light brown teen lion with a growing black mane.

"Tom!" Kiara cried out happy to see her brother

Tom growled at the eastern cubs causing them to turn and flee. Tom snorted before turning to his sister.

"What are you doing out here? You know these lands are forbidden"

Kiara pinned her ears. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell mom and dad"

Tom shook his head. "I'm not but you are"

With that Tom picked up his sister and trotted back to the Pride Lands.

-O-

"You were where?!" Loki roared

Kiara jumped and began to shake. "I'm I'm sorry daddy"

"Loki!" Sherise growled "She made a mistake. Like you haven't did that when you were younger!"

Loki sighed deeply before taking a deep breath and turned to the guilty five month cub. "We tell you not to go there for a reason. There's very bad lions there"

"But daaad. I met a cub that looks like grandpa Simba. He was nice"

Loki looked at his daughter with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

Kiara brighten up at the thought of the shy golden cub. "He looked like grandpa Simba and great grandpa Mufasa"

Loki growled before storming out of the cave. There's one lion he wants to see and when he finds him there's going to be hell to pay.


End file.
